


To jediné, co se vrací, je ozvěna

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lakes, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Post-Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Strangers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muž se prchavě pousmál, ale v jeho výraze nebylo nic veselého. Jen smutek. Ztráta. Stará bolest, která odmítá zmizet. „Ten, na koho čekáš,“ řekl tiše. „Ten, co odešel do jezera a už z něj nevyšel, ale ty na něj nepřestáváš čekat, protože víš, že jednoho dne, <i>jednou</i>, se k tobě musí vrátit.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	To jediné, co se vrací, je ozvěna

**Author's Note:**

> Název z písničky Echo od Jasona Walkera.

Dean dlouze vydechl a mírně se předklonil, lokty zapřené o kolena. Beze slova se pomalu rozhlédl po nehybné hladině malého jezera. Vlastně ani nevěděl, proč tam sedí, sám na studené lavičce, uprostřed listopadu. Ani to nebylo to správné jezero. 

Dean potřásl hlavou. 

Samozřejmě, že to nebylo to správné jezero. Nebyla to ta stejná voda, ze které se tehdy do celého okolí rozběhl ten hnus z očistce. Nebyla to ta samá voda, do které si to namířil Cas (už ne Cas) a nebyla to ta samá hladina, co se mu zavřela nad hlavou, dřív, než mohl Dean cokoli udělat, a jen pár vteřin předtím, než ho to všechno, co měl v sobě, roztrhalo na kousky. A i kdyby to bylo stejné místo, i kdyby to bylo stejné jezero, bylo to už tak _dlouho_.

Dost dlouho na to, aby pochopil, že tentokrát už se Cas nevrátí, ale ne dost dlouho na to, aby to stihlo přebolet. 

Dean svěsil ramena. Nenáviděl jezera. Ty klidné, studené, neporušené hladiny, z kterých se nedalo vrátit. Hloubky, do kterých nebylo vidět, i když byla voda křišťálová, a nikdy nevracely, co si vzaly. Nenáviděl je, a přece ho k nim neustále něco táhlo. 

Odněkud zpoza stromů se vynořil muž, starý, s bílým plnovousem a vlasy napůl schovanými pod pletenou čepicí, ale ani nezaváhal, když Deana uviděl, a posadil se na vedlejší lavičku. Starou plátěnou tašku si položil k nohám, pohybem mnohem plynulejším, než by Dean u někoho tak starého čekal, a zadíval se do dálky. 

Pár minut seděli mlčky. 

„Jak se jmenuje?“ 

Dean se překvapeně zamračil, když na něj muž nečekaně promluvil. Ramena se mu napjala a on na okamžik bezděky zadržel dech, než se k muži otočil. 

Stařec vypadal, jako by se ani nepohnul – aspoň Dean si toho nevšiml – ale musel, protože teď už se nedíval na hladinu jezera, ale na něj, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu, připravený poslouchat, oči staré a unavené, ale výrazně modré a pozorné. Dean zamrkal, ale muž se na něj nepřestával dívat, jako by přesně věděl, na co se ho ptá. 

Dean přimhouřil oči. „Jak se jmenuje kdo?“ 

Muž se prchavě pousmál, ale v jeho výraze nebylo nic veselého. Jen smutek. Ztráta. Stará bolest, která odmítá zmizet. „Ten, na koho čekáš,“ řekl tiše. „Ten, co odešel do jezera a už z něj nevyšel, ale ty na něj nepřestáváš čekat, protože víš, že jednoho dne, _jednou_ , se k tobě musí vrátit.“ 

Jeho výraz nezakolísal, ani na vteřinu, i když byl mírně obrácený dovnitř. Jako by ani tolik nemluvil o Deanovi, ale spíš sám o sobě. 

Co tak asi mohl vědět o mužích, kteří odcházejí do jezera, a už se nevrací? 

Dean se podezíravě zamračil. „Jak sakra –“

Starý muž ani nezamrkal nad jeho příkrým tónem, ale nenechal ho dokončit větu (Dean stejně nevěděl, jak by měl pokračovat) a pokrčil rameny. „Pořád na něj čekáš, nebo ne?“ Jeho oči teď byly skoro soucitné. 

Možná spíš chápavé. 

Dean se roztřeseně nadechl a pohodil hlavou. Prsty se mu chvěly. Vzadu za krkem mu naskočila husí kůže. „Kdo sakra jste?“ zeptal se slabě, hlas tlumený a chraplavý. 

Muž se jemně, smutně usmál. „Když ti to řeknu, stejně mi nebudeš věřit.“ Krátce se odmlčel. „Nezáleží na tom, kdo jsem. Není důležité, kdo jsem _býval_. Důležité je, abys nepřestal věřit, že nic ve skutečnosti nekončí.“ 

No bezva. Takže jenom další blázen, který se náhodou trefil, když si myslel, že Dean na někoho čeká, a pak se rozhodl promlouvat mu do duše a vykládat mu nesmysly. Dean si odfrkl. „Je mrtvý,“ řekl tvrdě a sám se při těch slovech zachvěl. Vlastně to byla asi poprvé, co tu větu řekl nahlas. Znělo to tak _neodvratně_. „Viděl jsem ho zemřít. Vím, že se nikdy nevrátí. Nevím, kdo sakra jste, ale věřte mi, věci _končí_.“

Zaryl nehty do látky svých džínů tak pevně, že to skoro zabolelo. 

Muž z něj nespustil pohled, možná až příliš chápavý. „A stejně jsi tady. Pořád na něj čekáš.“ 

Dean se na něj pátravě zadíval. To, jak ten muž hrbil ramena. Jak věděl přesně, co říct, co si Dean myslí, jako by mluvil z vlastní zkušenosti. Možná nebyl jenom další blázen, který chtěl ve svých spoluobčanech inspirovat trochu víry. Možná měl taky svoje důvody, proč čekal u jezera. 

Možná taky věděl něco o tom, že někdy už se lidé, kteří se ztratili pod hladinou, prostě nevrátí. 

„Na koho čekáte vy?“ 

Muž dlouze, unaveně vydechl a sklopil hlavu, jako truchlící, stojící nad otevřenou rakví. „Je to už tak dávno,“ zamumlal nepřítomně. Zakroutil hlavou a hořce se zasmál, slabým, tlumeným hlasem. „Kdysi býval… největší, nejodvážnější a nejlepší muž, jakého jsem kdy znal.“ Znovu se zadíval kamsi do dálky, přes jezero. „Nikdy už nebyl nikdo jako on. Věděl jsem to, už ve chvíli, kdy jsem ho uložil do jeho pohřebního člunu, po té poslední bitvě. Nikdy už se neobjeví stejný muž, jako byl on.“ 

Jeho hlas se vytratil, a on pořád neodtrhl pohled od třpytící se hladiny. 

Dean se zmateně zamračil a v duchu si zopakoval jeho slova. Proč to znělo, jako by ten muž, kterého stařec vyhlížel, byl voják? Válečník? Možná byl lovec, někdy dřív? Tím by se vysvětlovalo, proč ten stařík uhádl, proč tam Dean je – lovci takové věci vždycky poznali, ze zkušenosti. Ale lovci stavěli hranice, když jim zemřel někdo blízký, ne pohřební čluny. Pohřební čluny nepoužíval nikdo, už dobrých pár set let. Používaly se _dávno_. Sam by věděl kdy. 

Jak dlouho už vlastně ten stařík obcházel jezera a čekal, až se jeho válečník vrátí? 

„Jak dlouho už čekáte?“ 

Muž se na něj shovívavě podíval. „Celá staletí, chlapče,“ řekl mu jemně. „A budu čekat další stovky let, pokud to bude třeba. Protože mi slíbili, že ho nevidím naposledy. Až ho budou lidé nejvíce potřebovat, zase se vrátí.“ 

Dean polkl. „Kdo?“

Muž se usmál a beze slova se znovu zahleděl na klidnou hladinu.


End file.
